


Broken Bones(迈卡/亚瑟)（PWP）

by Arutoria



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Bottom Arthur Morgan, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arutoria/pseuds/Arutoria
Summary: 迈卡深夜拜访了亚瑟帐篷，他发现亚瑟发烧了。病瑟，通篇迈卡视角，注意避雷。
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Broken Bones(迈卡/亚瑟)（PWP）

迈卡像一条有毒的蛇一样懒洋洋的盘踞在营火旁。夜已经升的很高了，所有人都睡着了，甚至连昼夜颠倒的比尔也赶在醉成一团泥前爬进了自己的被褥里。范德林帮的小子们刚刚渡过了永生难忘的几周，他们气喘吁吁，焦虑并且精疲力竭。当他们终于在这个仿佛被世界遗忘，连乌鸦都不愿意逗留的前食人族营地安顿下来时，所有人立刻像死了一样，迅速把自己摔进了无梦的睡眠中。

但迈卡没有，这只秃鹫，他总是热爱暴力和冲突的那一个。他疯狂的小眼睛在营地篝火的映照下闪烁着，迈卡爱夜晚，就像所有卑鄙又令人毛骨悚然的夜行动物一样。他热衷于在这种没有月亮的晚上进行他的犯罪活动，把一个农庄洗劫一空，在男主人的面前强奸他的妻子，然后再一把火烧个精光。

但现在可没有运钞车给他打劫，也没有农场女主人，没有枪火，他喜欢的东西全部都没有。他和一群老弱病残的帮派成员困在了一起。他有些焦躁，他想做点什么。

雾气又在河狸岩洞升起来了一点，现在这个潮湿阴冷的地方彻底伸手不见五指了。这条慵懒的毒蛇动了一下，事实上，迈卡从篝火旁慢腾腾地站了起来，向亚瑟的帐篷走去。

亚瑟的帐篷亮着，亚瑟总是忘记睡觉前熄灯。灯光被潮湿的雾气晕染出一个橙色的光圈，似乎在无风的环境下也微微摇曳着，让迈卡产生了他们正漂流在海上的错觉。在以前，营地里的小伙子们会在经过亚瑟帐篷时顺手帮他熄掉油灯，蓝尼，肖恩，在基兰加入之后这个工作就一直是基兰在做了，迈卡甚至注意到基兰会在熄灯时偷偷多看亚瑟两眼。

但现在一切都在短短几个月内沧海桑田了。迈卡在油灯光亮的范围之外停了下来，仿佛那里有一道光做的墙。迈卡每晚都来，像荒野上的等待着受伤的动物咽气的食腐动物一样，死死地盯亚瑟，看他有没有变得更糟。

他确实越来越糟了，可怜的摩根，他们每天都成吨地吸入着河狸岩洞的湿气，这对一个黑肺佬来说简直是最糟糕的情况了。前半夜他一直在远处观察着亚瑟，他远远地看着亚瑟弯下腰，徒劳地想把咳嗽压回到喉咙里，但那只是让咳嗽声变成了一连串嘶哑地像是要窒息般的喘息。他感觉亚瑟都快把自己的肺给咳出来了——现在他终于虚脱一样的睡着，或者说，昏迷了过去。

通常，迈卡只会走到这个地方，但今天，他大着胆子向前一步跨进了光亮之中，跨到了亚瑟的帐篷里。他发烧了——这是迈卡第一个注意到的事情，亚瑟蜷缩在他那窄的不行的小床上，枕着自己的旧衬衫，呼吸又急又浅。于是迈卡轻轻地坐到了亚瑟的床边，动作自然地好像他俩是最亲密无间的朋友似的。

这可真是太近了，迈卡目光贪婪地扫过亚瑟每一寸露在外面的皮肤。亚瑟眼眶发红，苍白的脸上笼罩着病态的红晕，他的身体本能地蜷缩起来，不住地发着抖，他的皮肤上浮起一层冷汗的水光，他已经被浸透了。他很痛苦，他看起来像一根搅拌用的玻璃棒那样易碎。

这样的亚瑟.摩根迈卡真是见所未见，他那异于常人的小脑让他没有生出哪怕一丝丝的同情来。相反地，他盯着亚瑟饱满的嘴唇，它们无意识地微张着。这张嘴仿佛生来就是为了给男人口交的，迈卡都能想象出摩根跪在他面前，垂着眼，张口慢慢含住自己阴茎的样子了。迈卡被自己下流的幻想猛烈地击中了，几乎是立刻他就硬了。他咽了口唾沫，试探地拍了拍亚瑟。

“摩根……摩根？你还好吗？”

亚瑟几不可查的皱了皱眉，然后再没有了任何回应。

“哦……摩根，这可真是不妙啊……”迈卡那拖长了的令人厌恶的声音里带上了藏不住的笑意。如果亚瑟醒着，他能清楚地透过迈卡那凹陷下去的眼睛，看到一个肮脏的想法是怎样在迈卡那匪夷所思的脑袋里成型的。而且迈卡总是几乎立刻就去做的那一个。他小心地跨到亚瑟的身上，慢慢地，解开了亚瑟的枪腰带。

他因为即将发生的事情兴奋的不行，花了一些时间才把自己从裤子里解放出来，然后就迫不及待地握住自己和亚瑟阴茎，津津有味地撸动了起来。他几乎是爱怜地抚弄着亚瑟深金色的耻毛，细细地品味着亚瑟脸上的表情。

亚瑟的眉头紧锁，原本就浅的呼吸随着迈卡的撸动变得更加的急促。迈卡花了一些时间来陪小亚瑟玩耍，现在它可怜地半勃着，委屈地渗出一点点前液。亚瑟紧闭着双眼，从喉咙深处发出抗议的呜咽声。他能感觉到有人在侵犯他，他能感觉到迈卡那爬行动物一般的触碰，他的身体挣扎着想要醒来，但他的意识被发烧的高热困在了光怪陆离的噩梦里。 

迈卡呼吸粗重，乐在其中。他已经确定了亚瑟不会醒来，他现在恨不得把亚瑟整个吞下去。他突然意识到自己能得到比原本期许多得多的东西，于是他马上又有了新的想法，这个想法在他的脑海里像海藻一样迅速的生长成型，最终变成了一个如此具体的句子——他要把亚瑟彻彻底底的，结结实实地，操上一操。

他暂时放过了亚瑟的阴茎，抬高了亚瑟的腰，在亚瑟的大腿上撸了一把，然后分开了它们，把那个诱人的小洞的暴露在了自己的面前。然后从自己的衣服里摸出一个锡制油膏小盒子，盒盖上还贴着粉色的商标纸。这是迈卡在很久之前打劫圣丹尼斯郊外一个可疑的别墅时发现的，不用想就知道这个是干什么用的。他鬼使神差的拿走了这盒药膏，而且，几个月来，一直随身带着。

接下来发生的事情就像用马刺扎了马儿一样陡然加速了起来，迈卡觉得给亚瑟扩张润滑这个过程简直是在给自己上刑，他光是把手指插进去就感觉自己要射出来了。里面烫的惊人，过量的药膏被体温融化，顺着亚瑟腿根黏腻的流淌下来，柔软的肠壁缠绵地含住他的手指，引导着他往主人身体深处探去。最后在插入第二根手指的时候迈卡果断的放弃了，他忍无可忍地扶起自己的硬的发痛的阴茎，对准了亚瑟的后穴直直地操了进去。

亚瑟在睡梦中发出微弱而痛苦的闷哼，这实在不是一个病人应受的待遇。他的身体本能地想往后缩，但迈卡紧紧地箍着他的腰。开始迈卡只是试探性地抽插了几下，尝到了甜头之后他加重了自己撞击的动作，他像个发现了新玩具的孩子那样欣喜若狂。亚瑟的小床铺发出危险的吱呀声，两个成年男人的体重让它摇摇欲坠。迈卡不得不一条腿踩回地面上来支撑他们，同时他要避免弄出太大的动静而吵醒营地里的其他人——虽然常年露宿在外的匪徒们平日里也谈不上有什么隐私可言，他们早就习惯了在深夜的营地里听到各种各样的声音。但在范德林帮营地的中心，强奸亚瑟.摩根，这个东部传说，达奇曾经最喜欢的神枪手，就算以迈卡的标准看来，也确实过分了一点。亚瑟的小床实在太窄了，迈卡只能小幅地挺动着，于是他转而投入地观察着亚瑟身体的反应，然后根据反应调整着自己的角度和位置。他在这种不堪的事上总是天赋惊人。很快迈卡就找准了位置，他只是不那么用力的顶了一下那里，亚瑟就惊叫着喘了出来。

“摩根……哦，摩根……”迈卡低低地叫着亚瑟的名字，声音因为快感而发抖。他把亚瑟摆弄成各种姿势，腾出一只手来解开了亚瑟衬衫的扣子，肆意地揉捏着那对平日里在蓝衬衫和黑色领巾下若隐若现的胸部——他老早就想这么干了。他碾弄着亚瑟浅色的乳晕，同时凶狠地挺动着下身，像是要碾平每一条褶皱一样。他感觉亚瑟都快哭了，他挣扎在清醒的边缘，像是一个溺水的人试图爬上一块光滑的礁石，却无数次地滑落回阴冷的海水里。亚瑟颤抖着，发出不成调子的急促呻吟，迈卡就像剥一颗夹心糖果那样把他一点点剥开，先是漂亮的糖纸，然后融化坚硬的外壳，让里面腻人的奶油色情地流淌出来。

紧绷在阴茎周围的热度让迈卡享受地微阖上眼睛，做着最后的冲刺，他简直要高兴地飘飘然了——

然后迈卡感觉到了什么，他狡黠的野生动物本能让他立刻地停下了自己的动作，他感到一道让他害怕的视线，自下而上地看着他。

亚瑟醒了。

就像鬣狗害怕雄狮，毒蛇害怕老鹰一样，迈卡害怕亚瑟。即使亚瑟病了，以肉眼可见的速度消瘦了下去，和安尼斯堡街道上随处可见的黑肺佬没有什么区别，但在迈卡的潜意识他还是忌惮亚瑟。,亚瑟身上有一些让即使如迈卡一样毫无底线的卑鄙小人也为之震颤的东西。

迈卡因为亚瑟的醒来吓地瞬间萎了一半，他甚至短暂地忘记了呼吸。亚瑟瞪着他，蓝绿色的眼睛里还弥漫着氤氲的水气，他的金发散乱着垂下来，眼眶通红，领口大敞，领巾歪到一边，病态苍白的皮肤原本覆盖着病痛带来的青紫，现在又叠加上了情欲的潮红，他不能自已地，几近色情地喘息着。完全就是一副被人猥亵玩弄之后的模样。

突然一个事实像一条鞭子一样狠狠抽了迈卡一下——面前这个高大的男人病了，病入膏肓。意识到这件事让迈卡几乎立刻再次硬了起来，甚至比之前还要兴奋。

高烧让亚瑟疲惫不堪，思绪如同拖行在泥地里。他花了好了几秒来搞清楚发生了什么。当他感觉到迈卡那根卡在他屁股里，因为自己的打断而变得有些萎靡的鸡巴之后，他终于彻彻底底清醒了过来。

“迈卡……！”亚瑟开口，声音嘶哑地像一张砂纸，“你他妈……！”

但亚瑟没能骂完后面的话，迈卡扑上来紧紧的捂住他的嘴，让亚瑟再不能发出一点儿叫喊来。紧接着迈卡重新开始挺动下身，他费力地钳制住亚瑟，铁了心一样要做完这场性事。这一次迈卡一下子，准确无误地，狠狠地，顶到了亚瑟脆弱的腺体上。

亚瑟要是现在能出声，他会发出一声像受伤的动物那般的惨叫。但迈卡死死地捂住他的嘴，他俯视着亚瑟的脸，看见他蓝眼睛里的瞳孔因为自己的动作猛然地收缩，然后泪腺瞬间不受控制地涌出泪水来。迈卡凝视着它们，心中涌起一股前所未有的满足。他沉溺其中，无法自拔。

在之后，在即将发生的但并不为现在的他们所知的七年里，迈卡时常会想起亚瑟，这个金发碧眼的神枪手。有时候他实在忍不住向周围的人描述起这个人来。他的粗俗的手下们发出一阵破铜烂铁的笑声，说道，迈卡贝尔先生，在你那荒凉如同新奥斯汀的沙漠一样的内心里，原来也还存在着一丝丝露水一样的人性。迈卡会在逃亡的七年里反复回想起他和亚瑟在山顶上对峙的那晚，尝试着弄明白为什么在亚瑟生命垂危之际自己还是害怕他——他扔下枪，把奄奄一息的亚瑟抛在山顶，慌不择路地逃离了那里。

但现在，迈卡只是毫无半点怜惜地操着摩根先生，仿佛要把亚瑟像一粒干掉的花生米一样碾碎。亚瑟疯了似的挣扎着，他从生理上和心理上厌恶迈卡，他想掰开迈卡的手，但他虚弱得甚至根本无法握紧迈卡的手腕，他想抓住什么，或者踢倒什么，他使不上力气，他快被自己这破败的身体急哭了。迈卡孜孜不倦地开垦着亚瑟的身体，融化的药膏，和各种其他的液体混合地在亚瑟体内搅动着，随着迈卡的抽插发出淫靡的水声。亚瑟绝望地期望这能吵醒营地里的人，他不在乎其他帮派成员看到他的狼狈会怎么想，此时此刻他只想不顾一切地把迈卡这条老蜥蜴从自己身上摔下来。迈卡感觉自己像是在和一只被逼到绝境的鹿搏斗，他不得不手脚并用才能压制住亚瑟垂死般的反抗，“嘘——亚瑟，”那让人背脊发凉的声音从亚瑟头上飘落下来，像是安抚受惊的马儿一样，“——好孩子，嘘，安静，安静。”搏斗的汗水顺着迈卡的鼻尖流进他的胡须里，同时他的阴茎依旧毫无顾忌地在亚瑟体内大力地顶弄着。迈卡显出前所未有的专注和耐心，他那疯狂的小眼睛享受地眯起来，强奸亚瑟这件事本身就能给这个卑鄙小人带来极大地欢愉了。

疾病，高烧，和迈卡那狂风暴雨一般的性爱把亚瑟拍的粉碎。他无法呼吸，身体抽搐着发出干呕似的咳嗽，一股腥气涌上喉头，然后又倒灌进自己的鼻腔里。

迈卡感觉到亚瑟的挣扎越来越弱，一瞬间他以为自己把亚瑟弄死了。他试探性地微微松开了手。才发现亚瑟一口血咳在了自己手心里。泪水口水和鲜血把亚瑟的脸弄的一团糟，他已经被迈卡干得连叫的力气都没有了，胸口起伏着吐出潮湿的喘息。迈卡暂时地从亚瑟身体里退了出来,拉扯出一条透明的黏腻丝线,被操开的后穴一时无法合拢,一收一缩地泛着玫瑰般润泽靡丽的颜色。他仿佛被操地熟透了，只需要谁轻轻地将他采撷，微微地一压，就会淌出甘美的汁水。但他的阴茎依旧疲软着，他糟透了的身体状况让他甚至在被直接刺激前列腺的状况下也无法勃起。于是迈卡把亚瑟提起来搂进自己的怀里，让他坐在自己上，用像干一个最便宜的妓女的方式，箍着亚瑟的肩膀，疯狂地耸动起来，在重力的帮助下反复地碾过亚瑟体内的那一点。

“啊……迈卡……”亚瑟从喉咙深处挤出一声支离破碎的沙哑呻吟，他几乎是在哀求迈卡了，即使是最铁石心肠的人听了也会动摇。但迈卡没有，他遵循着自己野生动物的本能，卖力地撞击着亚瑟，似乎打定主意要给他一个惊世骇俗的高潮。

亚瑟整个人挂在迈卡身上，他的蓝眼睛已经无法聚焦，空洞地看着前方，那里钉着亚瑟、何西阿和达奇的照片，他被迈卡干的神志不清，身体挣扎在高潮的边缘，他甚至不知道自己到底看到了什么。忽然间，好像这一切的折磨都停止了，迈卡感觉到怀里的男人猛地僵在了那里，发出几不可闻的啜泣声，脚趾蜷曲起来，然后是一阵痉挛，亚瑟呜咽着射在了迈卡的肚子上，绝望地像是一只濒死的鹿。

迈卡刚刚给了亚瑟一次没有勃起的高潮，他把亚瑟.摩根，范德林帮的神枪手，他最讨厌的男人，操射在了自己怀里。这个事实像电流一样迅速的过遍他的四肢百骸，伴随着亚瑟高潮时后穴的阵阵收缩，迈卡终于缴了械。他死死的掐住亚瑟的腰，气喘如牛，把自己的精液一滴不漏的全部射进了亚瑟身体里。然后迈卡餍足地叹了一口气，把脸埋进亚瑟毛茸茸的胸里。

迈卡就这样保持着这个动作几分钟，平息着自己粗重的喘息。然后他把摩根丢回到了他的小床上——天知道这个床为什么到现在还没有塌。迈卡仔细地收好自己的小兄弟，他看见摩根狼狈地倒在那里，裤子还挂在腿上，白色的液体顺着他的大腿根缓缓的流淌出来。他知道亚瑟得拖着他像废弃的棚屋一样的身体，挣扎着去到最近的水边，把自己射进去的东西清理出来……迈卡舔舔嘴唇，感觉有点意犹未尽的意思。

迈卡知道，等亚瑟恢复过来，他肯定会杀了自己。但迈卡也知道，亚瑟永远也不会恢复过来了。

“哦，摩根，”迈卡脸上露出一个讥讽的假笑，“我们之后还会一起度过很多个这样美妙的夜晚的。”他说，滑稽地对亚瑟鞠了一躬，像是感谢亚瑟的款待。

“……迈卡……你会下地狱的。”他听见亚瑟喑哑的声音，仿佛是吐出最后一口气一般。他看着亚瑟的眼睛，他此时再一次无比清楚的知道，这是一个将死之人。这一切听起来真的像来自地狱。

迈卡挤出一个古怪的笑容， 他不知道的是，很多年后，狂怒的马斯顿把所有的子弹都打进了他的身体，他最后一次露出他惯有的嘲讽笑容，栽倒在雪地上，最后想起的却是亚瑟的这句话。

此时此刻他或许确实感到了一丝苍凉，但很快就淹没在了幸灾乐祸的笑意里。

他只是用自己像蛇一样让人不舒服的，拖长的声音回答着：“摩根，如果真的有地狱，“他帮亚瑟熄掉了灯，“你肯定会先在那里等我。”

END.


End file.
